Masks
by Anjel of Hell and Earth
Summary: Man is least himself when he talks in his own person. Give him a mask, and he will tell you the truth. Liley.


**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

**Masks**

_Man is least himself when he talks in his own person. Give him a mask, and he will tell you the truth –Oscar Wilde_

They don't talk about it.

They never have. They can't. It's just one of those times where speech would only tear apart their fragile structure. It would force a rift in their perfect balance.

Miley Stewart is straight. She has a caring, loving boyfriend. She has a four-point-oh GPA. She never stays out past her curfew. And she is seen as the innocence of youth. Untouched and pure.

Lilly Truscott is, likewise, straight and currently in a comfortable relationship. She does tend to slip up a bit but maintains fairly good grades. She's been known to cause a little trouble. But everyone knows she just a good, fun-loving kid.

Miley and Lilly are best friends. Nothing more. Nothing less. They're like sisters. The closest sisters you will ever find in existence. And they're content with that.

Hannah Montana is a pop-star. She's wild and crazy. She's been known to throw back a couple shots at the undercover celeb parties. She knows how to dance and exactly how to draw severe attention to herself. She is raging confidence and pulsing desire. Desire for one and only one.

Lola Loftnagle is Hannah's out-there sidekick. She can hold her liquor and knows how to have fun. Get her the right beat and she'll make your jaw drop. But she doesn't care about you. She moves for one and only one.

They don't talk about it.

Those nights, after the parties and before they go through the transformation. Heated kisses. Lustful touches. Throbbing cores. Passion and building need. They taste. They lick. They moan. They gasp. They…indulge.

While Miley and Lilly remain friends, the same can not be said for Hannah and Lola.

For nearly a year and a half, this method of split personalities, split lives, worked for them. Neither ever planned on changing that. It just wasn't even fathomable that they should change. Why disrupt perfection?

Nothing is immortal.

Their two worlds came crashing together one fateful night when they were out in an rundown play ground just outside some elementary school. Hannah had Lola pinned to a brick wall, nipping at her neck. Her left hand was running up and down the shorter girl's side while the other was busy below her waistline.

Only their labored breaths filled the cool night air. Lola gasped, her eyes shut tight, completely controlled by her pleasure. Not a single coherent thought went through her mind. She was blank. She felt nothing. Nothing but Hannah. It was all Hannah. The trees. The ground. The sky. Hell, the very air she breathed was Hannah. She was aware of nothing else. Which is why it surprised her when her own voice broke through the haze.

Hannah's fingers worked wonders and soon, Lola was writhing and gasping like there was no tomorrow. For them, there wasn't. There was now. Here and now.

Lola let out a throaty moan. It was coming. She could feel it. She welcomed it. So close. Building. Mounting. Needing. Wanting. Throbbing. Aching. Pulsing. And suddenly she burst. She peaked and breathed out the single sentence that would destroy everything.

Her eyes flew wide open and she took a sharp breath. She had no control. It slipped. She never meant to say it. "I love you, Miley!"

Before that, they'd never acknowledged their other selves while in disguise. Those people just didn't exist to them. Simple as that. So when Hannah heard that name, she froze. Completely. Right down to the blood that ceased it's heated flow.

Lola froze too. Oh god, she really didn't mean to say it. She never…she didn't…she…well she did…but…

Hannah stared at her lover for close to a minute before she found her voice. "What?"

"Hannah, I didn't mean to say it," Lola whispered desperately. "I swear." She was still breathing heavily and she desperately tried to calm her pounding heart.

Hannah slowly pulled away from the shorter girl, her eyes staring wide at Lola. The blonde opened her mouth to say something but closed it when she realized she had nothing to say.

Lola gulped and hesitantly reached for the pop-star. "Hannah…" she whispered.

Hannah tore her gaze from the other girl and looked to the ground, seeming to think about what had just happened. She blinked rapidly then shook her head.

"Please, Hannah, I didn't mean," started Lola.

"Don't," the taller girl cut her off, not looking up from the grass. She paused for a moment and squeezed her eyes shut. Hannah took a deep breath and forced her stare to Lola's face. "Don't call me that."

Lola furrowed her brow in confusion. "What? Don't call you what?"

Hannah sighed and reached up to take off her wig. "Don't call me Hannah. It's not my name." Slowly, she pulled off the offending blonde hair and shook out her silky brunette mane.

"M-Miley?" Lola asked hesitantly. "I'm sorry. Really, I am."

"Don't be." Miley sighed then smiled softly at her disguised friend. She reached up and tenderly took off the girl's vibrant purple wig.

Lilly gulped and her breath started coming in shaky pants. "Miley?"

The corner of the brunette's mouth twitched up in a nervous half-smile. "Lilly."

The blonde lifted a single hand uneasily and caringly ran her fingers along the taller girl's jaw. She took a wavering breath and looked into Miley's eyes. "Can we talk?"

**Fin**

**It's short, I know. I've kinda had this saved on my computer for a couple weeks and decided, what the hell, and posted it. Tell me what you think. **


End file.
